logosfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Discussão:RJTV/@comment-189.49.237.180-20170224165342
=SAMU - FLORIPA - 2016 - ACIDENTE COM GUINDASTE= https://www.youtube.com/user/TheMarcosAbrantesMarcos AbrantesInscrever-se2.366 Adicionar a Compartilhar Mais6.870 visualizações 135 8Publicado em 7 de set de 2016 USA 02 acionada para possível queda de 10 mts de altura com corte contuso e TCE. Duas vítimas,lugar de difícil acesso Ao chegar ao QTH,descobrimos que se tratava de um acidente com um guindaste que deixou cair um aparelho de Ressonância Magnética,vindo a atingir dois operários. Apoio da Bravo 03. Vítimas imobilizadas,estabilizadas e protocoladas conduzidas ao Hospital Celso Ramos com Laceração significativa na panturrilha esquerda e fratura de clavícula MOSTRAR MAIS COMENTÁRIOS • 17 Adicionar um comentário público... Principais comentárioshttps://www.youtube.com/user/DramRext DramRext5 meses atrásomg, this traffic is completely crazy, driver is sleeping on wheel? this is revolting﻿Responder 6 https://www.youtube.com/user/guilhermenpaschoal Gui Nespeque15 horas atrásthis is Brazil! hahaha!﻿Responder 1 https://www.youtube.com/user/astorplay Otavio Astor1 mês atrásMano do ceu tem q ser mto motorista para digirir uma ambulancia,passar entre os carros,com um carro grande!Em cima de nervosismo por causa do paciente...Cara eu não conseguiria,que deus proteja voces!﻿Responder 2 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCjK3oW4tz7AAOW7EXWXpppw dulce lucila3 meses atrás (editado)meu pai trabalha na samu ��﻿Responder 1 https://www.youtube.com/user/rodrigocesar6 rodrigo soares4 meses atrásgostei sim, mais a ocorrencia nao apareci﻿Responder https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCs8tIcT2LI5yRucpgrTxnYw Wagner Correa5 meses atrásOlá Marcos, o que aconteceu nesse acidente? Teve quantas vitimas? Parabéns por mais esse vídeo. Abraços!﻿Responder 4 https://www.youtube.com/user/TheMarcosAbrantes Marcos Abrantes5 meses atrásComo falei na descrição,um aparelho de ressonância magnética caiu do guindaste. Duas vítimas: Uma com fratura de clavícula e outra com laceração da panturrilha. Levaram sorte.﻿Responder 1 https://www.youtube.com/user/letimarco1 Marco Antônio Affonso Ferreira4 meses atrásShow de bola, que deslocamento bonito de ver! O engraçado foi a enfermeira falando "se eu soltar o cinto o Paulo mata" kkkk﻿Responder 2 https://www.youtube.com/user/wevertonthegamer Weverton Luiz5 meses atrásQue demais! Mas eu acho essa garagem muito apertada! kkk'﻿Responder 1 https://www.youtube.com/user/matheus123135 Vladimir GAMES5 meses atrásShow de bola Marcos :V﻿Responder https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3yBBszXhk9EtqnYgYUhBPw Cyrus Bahador5 meses atrásBoa tarde amigo cada vez os seus vídeos estão ficando excelente﻿Responder 1 https://www.youtube.com/user/kleyson78 Rotas Gameplay5 meses atrásQue deslocamento foi esse rapaz? hehe , muito bom!﻿Responder 1 https://www.youtube.com/user/redshotmta Rafael Almeida5 meses atrásoque é aquilo no painel é um tablet?﻿Responder 1 https://www.youtube.com/user/TheMarcosAbrantes Marcos Abrantes5 meses atrásSim. Nele recebemos a ocorrência com as informações e damos os "Jotas".﻿Responder https://www.youtube.com/user/MsFrank434 Frank Douglas5 meses atrás (editado)Marcos seria bom também, se vocês usassem uma câmera com vocês para ver os primeiros procedimentos ao paciente, é uma sugestão! todos seus videos estão de parabéns acompanho todos os dias! abraço.﻿Responder 2 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCB2jK5AoPUX3Zl-kTD0xiZA Carlos Eduardo5 meses atrásSe eu não me engano, em SC o SAMU não permite gravar o atendimento aos pacientes, somente o deslocamento﻿Responder 3 https://www.youtube.com/user/MsFrank434 Frank Douglas5 meses atrásSeria bom se desse só essa cidade então q tem essa lei. pq os outros canais que eu acompanho gravam tudo só não mostra o rosto do paciente mas o resto mostra tudo os primeiros procedimento!!﻿Responder 2 https://www.youtube.com/user/throly Guilherme Rodrigues5 meses atrásAlgum dos motoristas que tomou uma buzinada não curtiu esse vídeo.﻿Responder 2 Reprodução automática Próximo *Condutor do Samu é sepultado com homenagens em Patosmaispatoscom9.336 visualizações2:04 ---- *SAMU FLORIPA - ACIDENTE MOTO X CARRO(PARTE 1) - CÓDIGO 1 (22)Marcos Abrantes53.470 visualizações9:56 *SAMU - FLORIPA - 2016 - TRANSFERÊNCIA DE PACIENTE COM H1N1Marcos Abrantes4.923 visualizações10:25 *SAMU - FLORIPA - 2016 - PCR BAIRRO SACO DOS LIMÕESMarcos Abrantes1.811 visualizações6:23 *SAMU - FLORIPA - 2016 - PCR EM VIA PÚBLICA (Deslocamento e atendimento)Marcos Abrantes35.339 visualizações44:10 *SAMU - FLORIPA - 2017 - ACIDENTE MOTO X CARRO.(VÍTIMA INCONSCIENTE)Marcos Abrantes552 visualizações18:02 *Samu 192 NÃO é TAXI e não passa ninguém na frente sem necessidade!!!!!!Canal R. Macário54.662 visualizações7:43 *SAMU - FLORIPA - 2017 - ACIDENTE NA PONTE PEDRO IVO CAMPOSMarcos Abrantes847 visualizações5:15 *SAMU - FLORIPA - 2017 - PCR BAIRRO MONTE VERDEMarcos Abrantes1.852 visualizações15:07 *primeiros socorros acidente em guindastevictor marques32.745 visualizaçõeshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pLvUZYfQPNI *